


My Best Friend (And More)

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil counts himself lucky with his soulmate and shares every moment with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	My Best Friend (And More)

Virgil is twelve years old when he meets his soulmate, the soulmark on his hand exploding in a flurry of colors. Sixth grade gym class- who knew such an awful class would allow you to meet the person destined for you? 

He was twelve when a rollerskating program came to his school. He remembered he had been terrified that he would fall flat on his face and refused to even try to skate before someone rolled over and helped him stand. 

Of course, both of them had fallen down on their backs as soon as they touched- watching in awe as a rainbow of colors twirled around their palms. The gym teachers had paused the generic pop music and told the entire class to applaud, saying that finding soulmates was a bug step in life, and that Virgil was so lucky to have found his so young. In that moment, Virgil had wanted to curl up inside his hoodie and never come out. It seemed like his newfound soulmate had the same idea. 

But his soulmate had become a constant in his life, and Virgil had to admit that something the gym teachers had said was right- he really was extremely lucky to have found his soulmate so young. Now in highschool, his soulmate helped with the stress of exams, with the insufferable math, with the plethora of mental issues Virgil had acquired. 

But today, instead of his soulmate’s usual position of sitting against the wall with a mystery book, his soulmate stood nervously as Virgil said hello, yawning and complaining that school started too early. 

“Virgil?” his soulmate said. “I have something to tell you.”

Virgil’s heart began to race. Had he done something to upset his soulmate? What was wrong?

“I- I’m trans.” His soulmate began to cry. “I understand if you- if you don’t want to be around me anymore, if you-”

“What pronouns do you want me to use?” Virgil replied, putting an arm around his soulmate, who sucked in a breath. 

“He and him.”

“Okay. Is there a different name you’d like to go by?”

His soulmate nodded. “I want to go by Logan.” 

Virgil smiled and hugged his soulmate. “This is Logan, my soulmate, and I love him very much.”

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan returned the hug, only parting when they had to go to the first period. 

For twelve years, it was Virgil Crow and Logan Sanders. Until they became Virgil and Logan Sanders-Crow, choosing to hyphenate their names rather than take one. For another three years, it was just the two of them, and Virgil wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Then Patton came into their lives, a gray soulmark on his shoulder. Virgil and Logan watched their child grow up, watched his soulmark shimmer with every color at a football game when an athlete by the name of Roman Prince congratulated Patton on the marching bands' win. Virgil had sneakily taken some pictures of the two, which he and Logan marveled at in their shared bed. 

Logan and Virgil had shared every moment of their lives since they were twelve years old and first found each other in a middle school gym. 

They shared coming outs, they shared kisses behind closed doors, they shared ‘I love you’s whispered in a shared apartment. They shared watching their child grow up, and would share more of their lives together. 

They would share Christmases and birthdays and road trips to where Patton now lived with his soulmate. 

And Virgil counted himself so, so lucky to have found his soulmate- and his best friend- so young. Between the kisses behind closed doors, tracing each other’s shimmering soul mark, and holding each other close, Virgil was so, so lucky to have found his best friend and more on that fateful day in gym class. 

Of course, every other P.E. class was still horrible. 


End file.
